


It's Not Your Place

by Lucky_Hawkguy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drum Island, Gen, Hurt Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Hawkguy/pseuds/Lucky_Hawkguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the Drum Island Arc. Luffy confronts Sanji about his place on the crew after surviving the avalanche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic finally making it's way over from ff.net. I wrote this story years ago, so I apologize for all grammar mistakes and OOCness. Point out any problems and I'll try to fix them. Thanks.

...Darkness...

_Cold..._

_Crushing, Overwhelming..._

_...Choking..._

_Can't Breathe._

_..._

_..._

_Help!_

Sanji woke with a start, panting and gasping for air while also wincing at the pain dancing across his spine. Shit that hurt.

But more importantly: air. Crisp, cold oxygen filling his sore deprived lungs better than a cigarette on a stressful day (which was pretty much everyday spent with the mugiwara crew).

Sanji sighed and settled down in his cot.  _The avalanche_ , he thought,  _how'd I get out? Meh, doesn't matter. At least Luffy and Nami were saved._

Where were they now? Did they make it all the way to the castle? Or were they still climbing? How long had he been asleep anyway?

Most of all, though, were was he?

Sanji stifled an internal scream as his back protested him sitting up to look around. The walls were made of stone and it seemed to be snowing outside. Funny. When did he even get inside?

Oh, and Luffy was there too sitting right beside Sanji staring at him intently, not moving at all.

"Luffy?" No reaction.

"Luffy, what happened? Is Nami okay? Oh, God, please tell me you made it in time." The captain continued his silence.

"Dammit, Luffy! Say something!" The injured chef screamed. He was preparing himself to deliver a hard kick to his captain's head when he himself received a hard punch instead.

Sanji was stunned into silence. A red print already forming on his cheek.

"...Not your place." mumbled Luffy who had stood and turned away from the shocked blond so Sanji was unable to read his expression.

"What?"

"I said it's not your place!" He yelled furiously before continuing on in a more calm tone. "It's not your duty to sacrifice yourself. You're the cook. I'm the captain. It's my job to protect you, okay? So promise me, Sanji. Promise me you'll never, ever try to give up your dream."

"But, Luffy...Captain, I..."

"Promise me!"

There was silence for a moment. It was impossible to tell what the other was thinking. Finally, a grin began to form on Sanji's face as he replied, "I promise."

Luffy turned to reveal a similar smile being shown on him. "Pinky promise?"

A small chuckle to himself and a pinky promise later, Sanji was up running around some mysterious castle with his crazy rubber-man captain chasing down a talking deer. It may have been weird to some, but this, this was Sanji's place.


End file.
